


Starting over

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, marvelbingo2019, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint whimpered when Sir pulled him up, hugged him tightly. Clint began to nuzzle the dark skin but didn‘t dare to move otherwise. This was nice. Touching was nice.





	Starting over

„So good for me. Really good. Taking everything so well. If you continue like that, you‘ll maybe even earn yourself a small reward.“

Clint moaned, trying to stay as still as possible when the paddle hit his ass again. They‘ve been at it for longer than he cared to admit. At first, he had tried to count the minutes, but Sir just had laughed at him, distracted him from counting. And every time Clint got distracted, he miscounted. Every time he lost count, Sir started again.

„Forty-two, thank you, Sir.“, Clint moaned, trying to wipe away the tears running down his face.

„Good boy. Tell me why you get punished.“

Another hit landed on his right asscheek, louder, heavier than before and Clint screamed. It wouldn‘t surprise him if his ass would be blue and black in the morning.

„Because I lied to you,Sir. Forty-three, thank you, Sir.“

Sir just made a small noise and pinched his ass, let Clint whine. When the pinching got harder he tried to squirm away just to get a slap with the hand. Clint whimpered, but stayed silent. Only the hits with the paddle counted.

„What did you lie about?“

„I told Sir that I needed to come because I couldn‘t focus anymore.“

Clint knew that he had fucked up. Sir had already explained a few times that he really didn‘t want Clint to lie, wanted to know when Clint needed something. That it was different from _wanting_ something.

Another hard crack pushed the air out of his lungs.

„Forty… Forty-four, Sir. Thank you, Sir.“, Clint sobbed. He didn‘t care for any reward, he just wanted it to end. Wanted to show Sir that he could be good, that he knew the difference in the future. His head began to swim.

„That‘s correct. Did you need to come, boy?“

Another two cracks, faster than the others and Clint choked on his tears.

„Forty-five Sir, thank you, Sir. Forty-six, Sir, thank you.“, he screamed, tried to collect his breath when Sir just spanked him with the hand again.

„I asked you a question.“

„I am sorry, Sir, I didn‘t need to come, Sir. Wanted to come and thought it was the same.“

Another crack. Oh god, he would die. He would just plainly die and that just because he disappointed Sir.

„Clint. Count or say your safeword. Or do you really want to start over again?“, Sir asked, voice calmer than it should be.

„No, no, please don‘t Sir. Please, Sir, forty-seven, Sir, please don‘t start over, whatever you want, just...“, Clint begged and got interrupted by two more cracks.

„For...forty-eight, Sir, thank you, Sir. Forty-Nine, thank you, Sir.“, Clint gasped. Only one more. Only one. His head was fuzzy now.

„Why is it important to me that I can trust you to tell me what you need, not what you want?“

Sir began to knead his asscheeks and Clint really, really wanted to cry, to get away. Just… everything to let the punishment end.

„Because it‘s not necessary to know what I want, Sir. I have safewords for it. But Sir needs to know with words what I need because it keeps me above, prevents me from losing concentration, prevents me from dropping, I understand it, I promise.“, Clint answered, voice tight, praying that the last hit would come. Sir somehow always knew what he needed in the end, he really didn‘t understand why he still had to say it. No harm done when Clint didn‘t get what he needed right away, right?

Sir sighed and a hand landed in his hair, petting him slightly before the hand disappeared and spread his asscheeks. Clint just shook his head but refused to say his word. He needed the punishment. Needed it to be over. He needed… 

„We will talk about this, Clint. Don‘t pretend otherwise. We both know that you don‘t understand shit.“

Then there was a sharp pain, right across his hole and Sir let go of his cheeks while Clint screamed and grabbed the bedsheets.

„Oh god. Fifty Sir, thank you so much, Sir, please no more, please, I‘ll be good, please I just don‘t know why…“, Clint started, his brain barely registering the sound the paddle made when it fell to the ground. Sir stroked his hair again.

„I know. We will talk about it, Clint. But not now. Punishment‘s over.“

Clint whimpered when Sir pulled him up, hugged him tightly. Clint began to nuzzle the dark skin but didn‘t dare to move otherwise. This was nice. Touching was nice.

„Good boy.“, Sir murmured, still petting his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

„You earned yourself a small reward. What would you like to have?“

Clint froze. Want. Not need. He got cold. He just… but Sir wasn‘t hard, and wouldn‘t that be something that was needed?

„Barton! Use your words.“, Sir snapped and Clint whimpered. Did he make Sir angry? But the petting didn‘t stop. He whined and pressed his head against Sir‘s hand.

„I… I don‘t know Sir. I‘d like to pleasure you, but I don‘t know if that‘s wanting or needing and it doesn‘t matter because Sir‘s not aroused.“, Clint whispered, relishing in the petting.

„May I… maybe tomorrow?“

There was a short silence and then Sir nodded.

„Sure, Clint. Reward and talk tomorrow. You can shower alone or do you need help?“

Clint shook his head.

„No help. Thank you. Just a few minutes, Sir.“, he murmured, eyes falling close. Sir chuckled but let him stay for a few minutes.

“Stand up or you’re falling asleep in my lap. I’m not twenty anymore and neither are you. Shower, or we’ll start over again.”

Clint hastily stood up, eyes barely open. Sir smiled. Clint knew that it was an empty threat, kind of. Maybe. He wouldn’t put it past Sir to follow even empty threats.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
